Love times Five
by Animeassasin
Summary: Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise want Herms to themselves. But what happens if she has a boyfriend they don't know about till they finally ask? What if Harry and Draco like each other?What if Ron is cheating on Lavander and Blaise has a plan to ruin the othr
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's another story for you all. And so I'll be working on two. Draco's Job, and this one YAY ME! Thanx 4 reading and R&R or no future chapters…Thanx

Note: Characters aren't mine TT

Chapter 1- Mixed up

Harry stared at Herms. And Herms just kept on reading. Ron was staring at her too and from the other side of the Great Hall Malfoy was. "She's going to be mine." Malfoy chimed.

"Sure she is. Not if she's mine first." Blaise smirked.

"Who says she likes you?" Malfoy asked, looking at him.

"Says me. Besides not like she'll like you. Prince Charming…" Blaise said back.

After the Great Hall was practically empty except for Malfoy, Blaise, Granger, Ron, and Harry, did Malfoy and Blaise dare venture over to the Gryffindor table. "Hay Granger." Blaise said.

Granger looked at him. "Yes?"

"Wana go out with me?" Blaise smiled sweetly.

Herms just looked at him and laughed a little. "Why would I want to go out with you?"

"I'm…I'm sexy." Blaise winked.

"Will for your info…I already have a boyfriend…" She said.

"WHO?" Almost all of the boys shouted at once.

"Will Victor of course…" Granger answered, going back to her book.

"Krum? You're going out with him?" Malfoy asked.

Herms nodded. "Yes."

Everyone couldn't believe her answer and then she walked out. "I'm leaving!" Ron shouted, walking off too.

Blaise left to and Draco just sat on the table where he had seated himself. "So Malfoy…why are you still here?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at him. "I dunno. Why are you?"

"I should be going…" Harry sighed, going to stand up.

Draco grabbed his hand and kept looking at him. "I'll get Granger first you know…" He said.

"Sure you will." Harry smirked. "She is my friend.

Draco nodded. "Sure…but she'll come to her senses."

With every word they were getting closer and closer. Soon they were so close that Harry started the kiss….

ORO! I can't believe it. Is this going to turn out to be one of those gross Draco+HarryLove stories? Find out, next time! AHHHH! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 How dare you!

Alright me update this one….sigh plz R&R or else! Thanx for reading!

Note: Characters aren't mine TT

Chapter 2- How dare you!

Harry sat in the library the next day and thought about the kiss he and Malfoy had shared. They were shocked about it yes but in some sense it was nice. Turns out they had a burning feeling for each other but no they didn't like each other and decided to keep the kiss a secret.

Ron then walked in. "So stupid…" He grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"Will Lavender caught me cheating!" He sighed.

"That bad. Who were you cheating with?" Harry asked.

"Cho…" Ron mumbled.

Harry glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU YOU JERK!" He shouted.

Ron looked at him. "Look it isn't my fault. She just came up to me and kissed me! As Ginny."

Harry stormed out of the room then and down the hall. Ron sighed.

Malfoy then walked in and sat down in the chair Harry had been sitting in. "What do you want?" Ron asked.

"Where did Harry go?" he asked.

"Away…" Ron answered.

"Will you give him this? I was going to..." Draco said, handing him the letter and walking off.

Ron just looked at it. Why would Draco want to give Harry a letter?

Ron glanced around and then opened it. He couldn't believe what it said….

hah! Cliff Hanger! R&R PLZ! Thanx 4 reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Sick Feeling Inside

Alrighty me want to say that I hope u guys give me reviews on this thing cuz it going to be a GREAT story…even if it don't sound like it. So R&R! remember to read my other story Draco's Job! It good! THANX 4 READING!

Note: Characters aren't mine TT

Chapter 3- Sick Feeling Inside

Ron was staring at the note. Then Herms walked in. "What are you staring at Ron?" She asked, grabbing it out of his hands and reading it for herself. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_About last night…I didn't think we'd kiss like that but will…It was kind of nice. And no I don't like you but…just wanted to say that I have mixed feelings on such a thing. Sorry to bother you but I just had to send this to you…._

_--Draco Malfoy---_

"Oh my god…" Herms said, folding the letter up and handing it back to Ron. "They…?" She was shocked.

Ron nodded.

Harry then walked in. "Hey guys, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." Herms covered and calmed herself down.

Ron nodded and walked off. "So why are you here?" Harry asked Herms.

"Oh, just to study of course." She answered, sitting down and picking up a book.

Harry watched her. She was fun to watch.

After a few hours Harry was headed to the Great Hall. Malfoy caught up with him and stopped him. "Did you get the letter?" He whispered.

"No, what letter?" Harry whispered back.

"Never mind…" Malfoy answered and ran off.  
Harry kind of followed him though Malfoy had taken off running.

Herms was just about to the Great Hall when someone grabbed her hand. It was Lavender. "Yes?" Herms asked her.

"About Ron. I miss him." She said.

Herms nodded and patter her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come to his sense; now go on…food will help." Herms smiled.

And that's what Lavender did. She ran off.

Herms was about to turn around when someone grabbed her and kissed her.

OO cliff hanger R&R or no more chapters! THANX 4 Reading!


End file.
